


Spiral

by MR01



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst and Romance, Henry 'Nick' Deaver is either an angel or the devil, M/M, and it's always gay even though he tries hard to just not have these feelings, either way he can get it, that's just how it goes, this has some plot bc losers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Everytime they 'meet' he wants to reach out, hold him in place.Tell him that even though they won't be together long that everything will be just fine and say."Well color me surprised to see you here." He refrains.
Relationships: The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner/Dennis Zalewski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Castle Rock' obvio

* * *

**Castle Rock, 400 years ago**

The moment he falls to earth he screams a cry like thunder.

Something so full of rage beyond that heartbreak.

In that moment the moon eclipses the sun.

The world goes completely still, dark for mere seconds before it is encompassed in light.

His wings extend against the pull of the day's cool dawn air.

Surrounding him like armor before withdrawing into him. Hardening, becoming bones and muscles, blood. 

He is almost a man now, can definitely pass as well as any. All that matters is that he has a mission.

If something non celestial were to look at him now, in this form their eyes would not burn. It will suffice for what he needs and is enough.

He will fullfil it then he will go home. That was the deal.

One last go.

It is odd, a little difficult to walk in two legs. His lanky physical form making things a challenge.

He finds himself falling once or twice and he is all but a babe. He catches on quickly enough when he sees a black bear up close.

Mirrors it's actions.

They were a great teacher.

By the time he's explored the place somewhat. Walked a few miles he comes by a clearing. Water. 

And then he notices that birds are flying out of the woodlands and into the sky as smoke flows into the air.

Hears humans approaching and before he can really move he comes face to face with what looks like a hunter.

"Oh wow, I've nicked my finger." Dennis had been gathering firewood having broken away from the group of settlers to get some clear space.

Now he's found himself bleeding when he hears something snap behind him like dry leaves or a twig and he's turning quickly.

Hearing the whispered word 'nick' as if whoever said it doesn't know what it means before he is heading towards the lake.

He moves to rinse his hand in the water after dropping the firewood somewhere secure but all of a sudden there is a stranger beside him who is making contact with his skin.

Catching his wrist mid-movement before he is bringing it up to his face as if examining it.

Dennis is left breathless. Still in his shock. It just triples when the guy brings his hand up to his mouth.

Running his tongue over it as he shuts his eyes halfway between it and Dennis doesn't even register who's missing the most here in the head because he is that entranced at the moment.

When his mouth catches up with his brain the words he spoke weren't the best but they were honest.

"Ay fellow traveler you are as bare as the day you were born. It's a good look for you because you are gorgeous but it must be uncomfortable."

He removed his cloak and handed it over without a second thought. Getting a small drop of blood on it but it is hardly noticable.

"Here, take it."

The guy only stares at him in confusion. Tilting his head to the left slightly as his eyes widened before they narrowed.

He looks like he would like to say something but he doesn't. And Dennis takes his chances.

"Hey keep it or who knows you might just catch a cold or freeze to death. That would not make a great picture."

The beautiful stranger puts it on quickly and just as fast he's moving in. Capturing his mouth with his own. Hands holding him in place.

Exploring his mouth and making Dennis feel an explosion of sensations he had no idea existed.

With Dennis being shocked out of his mind but giving in when the taller man whimpered.

At that moment both hear people coming closer despite not being able to see anyone yet.

That has him debating if he should leave things here or simply continue on a little longer.

But his choice is made for him. With the guy pulling away. His hold easing up. Pushing him away completely. Uttering a 'thank you' finally speaking.

"Are you also new to this land? We just arrived on a boat." Dennis tried to make small talk.

Wondering if all of the native people of this land greeted or thanked the same.

Because surely that is what he must be and yet he knows for a fact that he won't welcome these same actions from many a folk.

His lips still feel the pressure, his whole face is still hot like dying embers. 

"Yes and no. I am more of a traveler." The guy stares at him intensely as he spoke. Like he could see his soul. 

The idea leaves Dennis with both wonder and temptation to ask what exactly he thinks he can see.

They heard people calling out for Dennis and more importantly for the much needed firewood because no one can forget that the world went dark just moments ago.

Truth be told they had feared it was the end of times.

Like a tide had shifted.

"I have to go." Dennis turns to him then to the woods. Looking at both ends of his world. He looks a little frantic. "You can come with us, I may be a little forward but with me."


	2. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October so I think it's about time we got a little spooky. At least just for a chapter. As always ty for reading!

* * *

**Derry**

"I was promised reimbursement for the miles traveled here. Next paycheck should have it though. That's something, right."

Dennis stares at his phone, turning up the brightness.

His mom's on the line checking up on him.

He is fresh out of training and just has to pickup some last minute paperwork to make it official.

By tomorrow he will be a full fledged detention officer.

This is his real job meaning something paying for fifteen dollars an hour and with any luck.

His first legitimate step towards getting a law degree.

"Well I gotta go. Love you. I'll bring you lunch once we're done." He looks at his phone. A small smile on his face.

He is thinking chicken.

.

Nick had arrived at Shashank prison expecting to be greeted like an average Joe.

Wearing a nice suit, the tie bringing out the color of his eyes.

To just blend in with these folks and see what's become of the world, this place since he last roamed it-free.

Having this location be his very own. Stuck here. A real bird without wings. He has made a choice.

This place is his charge until he can complete his work. Until he can go back home.

This place reeks of evil and death, the stench of fear seeped into the air, an undercurrent.

Binding to it like oxygen.

One thing is off, missing. "Where is Dennis?"

He had gone through the front door. Leaning slightly towards the reception's desk. A lingering feeling of discomfort attaching itself to him.

The receptionist looked him over the refocused on their work. Voice kind of bored.

"All new recruits have been redirected to Derry for a last minute meeting. I'm sure you're friend is there."

Well he's gotta go to Derry. That place is even worse.

.

"Fuck. Finally." Dennis walked out into the street. His view of the road suddenly abstracted by a taller man. 

He walked to the side. Had wanted to see if he could hail a taxi.

Ubers aren't a thing here apparently and his car is still in the shop.

With the bus not set to come back for at least three to four hours.

Dennis turns to look at his watch. Sitting on a bench to get comfortable.

The papers in his hold trying to escape from him as the wind picked up.

One actually managing to leave his grasp only to have the handsome guy he swears he's seen earlier in his life return it.

"I think you'll need this."

And just as the man approaches him they both hear a bloodcurdling scream.

Seeing an unmistakable pair of gold eyes lurking in the distance.

A far off, dark alley. 

Without a second thought other than to 'get the hell out of here' he grabbed the stranger beside him and booked it.

Running like his life depended on it. Stopping only when they reached a community park.

With Dennis looking around anxiously, waiting to see or hear if anything's followed.

Because glowing eyes in the darkest spelled either wild animal or something he just doesn't want to mess with.

He thinks he could have brought his gun or at least taser.

They had give him the opportunity to take them home with him yet he had refused. 

Because under what logical reason or circumstance would he have wanted to carry it with him on a bus.

Have had much use for it.

Now he's wondering if these are the consequences. He is a little scared.

When he sees nothing for some seconds he sinks into a bench.

Totally himself that he's safe.

Just great he lost his phone back there yet he knows that there is no way in hell he's gonna even look in the direction of town again.

Thinking that okay his mind could be playing tricks on him. Today has been a day of high emotions.

He breathed out slowly. Goosebumps traveling up his arms.

"Well I erm, I feel my pulse mirroring a hummingbird's so there's that."

Dennis huff's a laugh. Muttering the words "dear goodness I can't be the only one who saw that right?"

He looks at the stranger when he doesn't answer. Maybe he's freaking out too just in silence.

Dennis takes the lead. He may have fucked up by dragging the man along on a trek but they are both here.

"I'm Dennis. I wish we'd met under better circumstances."

The guy simply blinks in his direction. "Nick." 

Moments later he notices that he's still holding tightly onto Nick's hand. "Oh dude, my bad. You can have it back."

He laughed slightly. His brows furrowing because he honestly cannot remember ever being so fucking scared yet brave in his life.

Like he's _done_ something. If that makes sense.

"You're trembling." 

Oh, right he is. Dennis looks down at himself trying to stop. When he can't he just hugs his jacket a little closer to himself.

"I don't know why you aren't. That was fucked up. I should be calling the police." He feels goosebumps on his skin.

And a little stupid because isn't he kind of the police. An equivalent. At least currently.

He knows it has little to do with the weather. What he wants to know is anyone else seen anything like this before. 

"Nothing..bad was going to happen. Not to you." The tall man places a hand on his shoulder.

Steadying him. There's something about him that is completely reassuring yet also a little frightening.

Dennis shuts his eyes for a moment. He is so freaked out still even in its irrationality.

"Yeah, maybe. I never want to come here again. That's all I know."

He follows up that statement by asking if the guy would like to go with him to get coffee.

Maybe some food. 

He's got a few hours to spare and having something to eat, maybe a company by a little conversation could really help.

Nick and turn lowers his hand, removing it off of him.

"I'd like that."


	3. 1986

* * *

"I want to just go. Explore the world. Dance in a foreign country. Maybe go kayaking in the rain. Or have a great rendezvous with a stranger."

Dennis grabbed a pair of latex gloves and called the next detainee over. It was time they picked up their stuff. 

A loved one had seemingly again, begrudgingly come to collect them.

"Someone I never have to see again in my life preferably. What if they steal a piece of my heart though, that's terrifying."

"Although I could also steal theirs. An idea which shouldn't sound this attractive."

He waived the couple off and turns to look at his coworker before glancing at the clock.

It's almost lunch time. He is so hungry today.

"Don't know, what I do is that I can't spend another year here. I feel like I'm suffocating. I have nowhere to go here or friends outside of work. I really need something more."

Dennis hadn't wanted to vent. Like at all or air out his fleeting misery. He had been asked and simply answered in return.

A little too honestly and openly but that's what they get for asking. A raw, uncomfortable answer.

Shit. Everyone involved always hates those.

Maybe next time he'll just fake it and go with the safe remark. "Good, thanks for asking."

And just keep what he's thinking or feeling to himself like someone normal.

It's not like he'll really go for it. Get out of this quaint town.

Castle Rock is his home. One he realistically won't leave. Anytime soon or ever. He thinks.

He's an unfortunate soul.

* * *

It is his fault really. Plain and simple. For being such a pushover and something of a (self loathing) coward.

He could have been at lunch right now. A little more sedated, happier eating a pork melt sandwich and a small bag of chips.

Leftover from last night's dinner.

Instead he is still here standing around. His feet hurt. He is incredibly bored.

Not to the point where he thinks he's going insane but it's kind of getting there.

Tired and more than a little annoyed because he has no one to blame outside of himself for still sticking around.

The good thing is that the holding cell well it's almost empty.

Just one more person to check out then he can get some fresh air.

Maybe walk he'll walk around. Buy a chocolate bar. Who knows. He has a whole half hour.

He looks at the list in front of him. 

<strike>Henry</strike> Deaver. Nick.

Oh ugh okay. Dennis sees the name crossed out on the clipboard.

Perhaps the person just prefers their middle name and the Officer at chicken-the front desk complied.

He called the name on the roster boredly. Then looked at the security cameras.

Finally taking a break from standing and sitting down.

Glancing at it for a minute then leaning back into his chair a little.

He calls the name again a little louder.

Preferring it or not the person's legal name is the one he has to call out.

"You can just call me Nick. Everyone does."

When the guy finally decided to come up Dennis can't help but check him out.

It was unprofessional and not cool yet it happened so he's just going to move forward.

"Yeah-yes, dear holly tree. I'd do anything you want." 

The words were supposed to be spoken more to himself as an afterthought than an actual broadcast to the world yet Henry still picked up the words.

Even cocked a little devious smile. Stretching slightly.

More to move comfortably than to flex what he's working with but Dennis still had his eyes on him.

It worked either way.

The enigmatic stranger just stares at him before he crosses the room over.

Sidestepping the desk even. The open audacity is so much for the sitting man it's kind of unfair.

His voice low yet excited. A gleam of something almost dangerous in his eyes.

"Really?"

The word is too god-damned eager to register as normal but Dennis just nods.

Dumbfounded slightly.

He looks like he could devour him. Dennis feels his heart pounding in his chest.

"Of course"

* * *

"I'm sure, I can test your limits. Would you like me to try?"

Dennis colors up nicely. Feeling a little lighter in the process. Like he should just stop.

He moved far too fast too keep up with his hands. Accidentally knocking over a cup of pens. Some falling to the floor even.

"Don't move. I'll make it up to you." Dennis shakes his head.

There is no need. He come pick them up after he's done giving the stranger his things. Has sent the tall man on his merry way.

To probably sober up or mentally prepare to face his disgruntled relatives or friend whoever paid bail.

"Nah, c'mon now. It's cool. No fowl here. I can just pick them up later."

The look that Nick shoots him. It makes Dennis glimpse the promise of Hell and Heaven.

Dennis sees the man reach out for him. His pants. Go for his belt and unbuckle the thing. Feels him unbutton the button effortlessly even from that angle.

Still he does nothing more than breathe and watch him.

Even when he hears the zipper of his pants lower. Then his underwear. The cold lobby's air caressing his quickly stiffening cock.

Nick is suddenly on one knee and holy shit what's happening. He must be dreaming.

Asleep at his desk, again.

He'll either wake up in inappropriately hard or with a wet spot on his clothes. Needing to rush to the restroom to clean himself up.

Before anyone else comes up to bother him or worse say they require his assistance.

Dennis wants to scream. To wake up and just have at it.

This is so not work appropriate.

Nick makes a noise of displeasure at the notice of being ignored.

Rolling his eyes. He leans in. One of his hands wrapping around the base of the officer's lovely cock.

So needy for attention. For him. 

Placing his other hand on his inner thigh, holding his legs apart. His hand starts to move.

Slow at first. Working it's way up to the tip then moving down again.

"Dear goodness, just like that-" Dennis feels so close as the man starts to move quicker.

He moaned softly. Some unholy words coming out his mouth.

Nick placing his mouth on it. Kissing it as if he'd missed the thing. As if they'd been long aquatinted.

Making Dennis want to grab a fistful of his hair and pull it back a bit to see his progress or ask him to back up because he's almost done.

And he's mostly a nice guy, it'd be a little rude of him to come in his mouth if the other person didn't ask for it.

Yet Nick is waving him off. Looking like he really wants to finish what he's started.

Is enjoying what he is doing.

"Fuck, I think you're my new religion."

Nick pulls off. Staring at him for a moment. Wiping some saliva from his mouth.

Dennis can see the strings of pre-come on the back of his arm.

He leans down to meet him. Feeling like he might fall for a moment but he doesn't care.

He just goes for it. Kissing the man. Something gentle and chaste.

Until Nick kisses him a little harder. Like he's missed him a great deal almost. His tongue making Dennis weak and shameless all at once.

Then he's moving back down. Focusing on his cock. Mildly paying attention to his balls with a hand.

Making him come hard, swallowing it and then he's getting up. Off the floor like nothing happened.

Fixing his hair and grabbing a piece of important looking paper from his desk.

Wiping his hands on it and taking it with him.

"You deserve better. Go get it."

The words leave Dennis dumbfounded. Then he thinks that Nick must have overheard him.

When he was ranting to someone who clearly hadn't cared beyond asking a polite, routine question.

"Wait, shouldn't I return the favor. Or at least help you. Maybe I can buy you breakfast."

It takes him a little longer than what it took Nick to compose himself. The world should be thankful he was able to zip his pants up.

He'd really like to see this man again. In a different setting hopefully.

Maybe he can buy him a doughnut. Or give him his soul. Who knows.

"You will." With those words he turns around.

Walking out the entrance like he is ready to go home after winning the lottery, mildly amused.

Dennis is left in his seat. Wondering when the dropped supplies was picked up and where to go from here.

What he does know is unfortunate.

He probably won't see that man again.

And.

Castle Rock is his home.


End file.
